


Тайный дневник Утера Пендрагона

by Serenada_san



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san





	Тайный дневник Утера Пендрагона

***  
В перерыве между делами королевства вышел на балкон подышать свежим воздухом. На площади перед замком видел закованного в колодки мальчика. Насладился зрелищем того, какие ловкие и меткие подрастают в Камелоте дети. Мальчик терпел, только иногда начинал топтаться на месте, разминая ноги, и вихлять пятой точкой. Повернутой ко мне, то есть – к замку. Настроение странным образом поднялось. 

***  
Артура хотело убить очередное отродье магии. Люстра упала очень вовремя, хотя с чего бы – непонятно. Незнакомый мальчик оказался рядом с сыном тоже очень вовремя. А может, не совсем незнакомый… Повернулся спиной – точно, тот самый. В порыве благодарности пожаловал ему должность слуги Артура. И ничего у меня чувство юмора не черное. Если выдержит рядом с принцем хоть недельку, значит, выдержит что угодно. 

***  
Мальчик (Мерлин, да) при дворе пару недель, а сын за него жизнью рискует. Взять на заметку, проконтролировать.

***  
Артур растлевает слуг. По крайней мере, морально. Мерлин стоит и нагло врет мне в лицо, покрывая похождения принца. Как будто я дурак.   
В колодки, чтоб неповадно было. В те самые.  
Надо будет подышать воздухом. 

***  
Умные люди учатся на чужих ошибках, дураки – на своих, Мерлин не учится вообще. Еще раз в колодки. В те самые. Того, кто в них сейчас, можно отпустить.  
А денек-то сегодня какой чудесный! Грех взаперти сидеть. 

***  
Никак не пойму: мальчик и правда идиот – или ему просто гнилые фрукты нравятся? Вариант, что он считает идиотом своего короля, я не рассматриваю.   
С Артура все как с гуся вода, Мерлину – колодки, мне – прогулка. Где-то тут кроется неуловимая несправедливость. Подумаю над этим позже: слугу как раз увели на площадь.

***  
София уехала, и Артур ходит задумчивый. Мерлин почему-то тоже ходит задумчивый. Как-то тревожно… Взять на заметку, проконтролировать. 

***  
Эти двое синхронно повеселели, и стало еще тревожнее!   
Колодки на площади пустуют. 

***  
Выловил Мерлина, крадущегося из покоев принца ранним утром, больше смахивающим на ночь. Мальчик побледнел, покраснел, позеленел и сказал, что Артур мучился бессонницей (ха!), не пожелал без дела лежать в постели и позвал Мерлина, чтобы тот помог ему одеться.   
Посмотрел в его хитрющие честные глаза и внезапно повысил в должности до своего личного слуги. Подумал, что мальчик сейчас хлопнется в обморок, и приготовился ловить его. Не потребовалось: из комнаты выскочил почему-то полуголый Артур, затолкал Мерлина за дверь и попытался мне возразить.  
Отправил сына улаживать беспорядки у северных границ. Пускай прокатится, поостынет… 

***  
В моих покоях все постоянно покрывается пылью. Мерлин просто из сил выбивается, занимаясь уборкой. Полы особенно грязные: мыть, мыть и еще раз мыть. А бедный мальчик даже не может найти швабру.  
Конечно. Их же во всем замке ни одной не осталось.  
Я лично проконтролировал. 

***  
Сегодня спросонья показалось, что портьеры раздвинулись сами по себе, пока Мерлин расставлял на столе завтрак. Славный он мальчик, только дерганый какой-то: услышал мой голос и разлил всю воду.   
Зато ему пришлось ее вытирать. 

***  
Артур вернулся быстро: шесть дней и одну разбитую армию противников спустя. Щеки горят, глаза по всему внутреннему двору шарят.   
А Мерлин спит. В моих покоях. Уснул от усталости на стуле. Умилился на дитя и переложил на постель. Мальчик подавился воздухом, но мужественно не проснулся. Полюбовался и пошел по делам, а дверь запер. На всякий случай.   
Сына похвалил, похлопал по плечу, сказал, что горжусь (так и сказал: «Я горжусь тобой, Артур!»), – и послал к восточным границам.   
Сделал вид, что не слышу зубовного скрежету. 

***  
Велю казнить своего дегустатора: кажется, я съел галлюциногенные грибы. Своими глазами видел, как вода, вылившаяся из ведра, запрыгнула в него обратно. Мерлин мило зарумянился, попытался что-то сказать, но так сильно заикался, что я прекратил его страдания. Пускай лучше полы моет. 

***  
Проснулся оттого, что в темноте зажгли свет. Открыл глаза. Свеча горела на столе, а Мерлин стоял у окна.  
Кашлянул. Очень медленно моргнул. Когда снова посмотрел, свеча не горела, а вот лицо Мерлина… Велел ему заняться почти потухшим камином.  
Понаблюдал. Настроение привычно поднялось. 

***  
В здравом уме и твердой памяти видел, как Мерлин взглядом придвинул к себе кубок с водой, даже не задумавшись.  
А вот я – задумался. Думал целых пять минут, прямо небывалое что-то. В итоге все-таки позвал стражу, но почему-то обвинил обомлевшего мальчика не в колдовстве, а в краже моего перстня.   
Под его взглядом снял тот самый перстень с пальца и положил в карман. Велел отвести Мерлина в темницу. 

***  
Главный вопрос личной повестки дня: можно ли как-то отделить голову от тела так, чтобы другие части того самого тела не пострадали? Наверное, все-таки нет. Спросил бы у Гаюса, но он, во-первых, расстроен из-за мальчика, а во-вторых, с наибольшей степенью вероятности скажет мне то же самое.   
Печально. 

***  
В покоях пусто, тоскливо и теперь уже действительно пыльно. Возвращаюсь сюда поздним вечером, вспоминаю, что не взял новую служанку, и думаю о Мерлине. Три дня уж как думаю.  
Приезжал Артур, весь в сиянии славы. Отметив уже знакомый блеск в глазах, не дал ему раскрыть рта и отправил на запад. Ну и что, что там спокойно. Думаю, по приезде туда Артура это изменится. Надо же мальчику развеяться? 

***  
Долго вертел перстень в пальцах, много думал. Стража ходит мимо комнаты на цыпочках, замок как будто вымер.   
Ну, огонь зажигает. Ну, предметы двигает. Но дитё же еще несмышленое! А полы с каким тщанием надраивает!.. Если взяться за него покруче, то и пообтесать можно. Толк выйдет. То есть, лучше пусть дурь выйдет, а толк останется. Если он там есть вообще.   
Вспомнил нудные нотации Морганы о милосердии и справедливости… пошел в темницу.   
Скажу, что перстень нашелся, но для профилактики – колодки. Часа эдак три. Те самые.   
А когда Артур вернется… ну, у нас еще южные границы непроверенные остались…


End file.
